


A Promise of Tonight

by emmizu



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2990216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmizu/pseuds/emmizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh how Wally wanted to make her scream. If only they were the only ones in the tower. Naughty girl. She had jumped him in the hallway when he had asked Robin for a bathroom break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise of Tonight

“Lift your ass,” He whispered against her skin letting his greedy fingers trail up her inner thigh. She complied pushing herself up on her palms as he dragged her panties and stockings from her body.

The cold counter pressed against her skin as she ungracefully smacked back down. Anyone could walk in on them. Not just one person, but a whole group of them. Doing this kind of activity in such a public place? Scandalous.

None of that mattered. No, no. This was fun. This was exhilarating. Kissing, touching, pleading, moaning… all of this led to pleasure. Wally kissed her feverously. From her collarbone to her neck and face, a trail of fire was left across her skin. Pulling at his mask, she tore it from his head allowing her to award him with the same affection.

Yes he could make fast work of any activity whether sexual or not but with her, his pace slowed dragging out any action. Only with consent would Wally ever finish up fast. He pushed her back and pulled her legs apart exposing her already wet sex.

“Wipe that smug smirk off your face,” she whispered huskily.

He looked up, eyes dark with desire. Trailing a finger along her slit, the speedster chuckled as she shot forward burying her face against his neck and stopped his teasing hand.

“I’ll get my payback…”

He groaned feeling her hand rub purposely against his hard-on. “Jinx,” Wally breathed. “You jumped me first, so let me finish it.” She huffed nipping at his neck. Taking the action as approval, his right hand cradled her face giving him full access to her neck and the other went back between her legs.

She let out a breathy moan clenching her thighs together as a finger delved into her folds. After a few moments of stimulation, another finger joined in and he picked up the pace. Her nails dug into his shoulders almost tearing through his suit. His only focus was on the sights and sounds coming from the sorceress.

Jinx had to be coming to her peak now, her eyes were squeezed shut and all she would slur was his name. He captured her lips letting his unoccupied hand snatch a fist full of her hair. “Wally,” she whimpered trying to match the thrusts of his fingers. “I want…”

He broke away, face flushed, but dazzling grin in place, “Want granted.” The sound of voices outside the door ceased Wally’s activities. Jinx covered her mouth trying to not whine at the fact that even his fingers had stilled inside of her. Distractedly kissing her cheek, the speedster slowly removed his fingers and slid the rest of her body down across the counter. “Better make this quick, huh,” he hummed lowering his head down between her legs.

His breath danced along her skin making Jinx shutter. She covered her mouth trying to mentally prepare herself for the grand finale. Striking her deep with his tongue, Jinx thrashed against the counter-top gripping handfuls of his fiery hair.

Oh how Wally wanted to make her scream. If only they were the only ones in the tower. Naughty girl. She had jumped him in the hallway when he had asked Robin for a bathroom break. The meeting was long and boring, but important. Strengthening team dynamics, communication, and mission reports were all topics of discussion. Like he said, it would all lead to a better Titan framework- very important. 

He played with her clit between his fingers hearing her muffle her screams with her hands. Welts were definitely going to be left on his head from her tight grasp. Loudly moaning his name, she gave one last heave of her hips. Swallowing her nectar, Wally licked up the remaining morsels in and around her center.

“Wally,” she breathed trying to sit up.

Bracing her with his strong hands, Jinx closed the gap between them. She coaxed his lips apart teasing her tongue with his. Shivering from the coldness of the counter, Jinx wrapped her legs around his torso hoping to share in his heat. He separated from her lips kissing along her jaw and up to her ear.

“Wish I could stay, Slowpoke,” he whispered nibbling at her ear. “But we’ll have to continue this later.” Pulling away, Wally snatched up her stockings and underwear helping her dress. Then he hauled her off the counter placing another kiss on her forehead. Smirking at her perfectly flushed face, he slid his mask back into place then bolted for the exit halting to a stop when Jinx called out to him. 

“Tonight?”

“Tonight…” he promised, winking over his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my Tumblr account. One of my first tries at something smutty. Thanks for reading!


End file.
